


OUTRO {Zombie Apocalypse AU}

by Potato_Soop_Leo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe, Angst, Asahi Haikyuu, Daichi Haikyuu, Ennoshita Haikyuu, Haikyuu Zombie Apocalypse, Hinata Haikyuu, M/M, Noya Haikyuu, Sugawara Haikyuu, Tanaka Haikyuu, daichi is an asshole, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kageyama Haikyuu, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Soop_Leo/pseuds/Potato_Soop_Leo
Summary: You get it. It’s the zombie apocalypse. Some people weren’t as lucky as others, but few were the fortunate. Etc
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 30
Collections: Apocalyptic Stories





	1. Chapter 1

CHΔPTΣR ΩΠΣ: The prison walls  
7 DAYS LEFT...

It was another dark day, clouds covering the what once was a blue sky. Rain was softly falling from the sky to the roof of the Karasuno high school Gymnasium. But the inside wasn’t uninhabited. Inside was living eight boys, the only ones in the school that had survived. These eight boys were the future of the world. If they could make it to the end that is. But if they could, and they all doubted that would happen, they would be able to restart the world. Of course, things weren’t perfect in the gym with these boys. I mean, they’re all boys after all. There’s anger, sadness, just hormones in general. How good could it possibly be for them?

Of course, they all have their roles and their names. Tanaka Ryūnosuke, the brute of the group. He’s the one they all trust to make sure of no undead wandered into the gym while they were sleeping, and pretty much protected the entire group. Although his anger could sometimes get the best of him, there was always somebody there to keep him calmed. 

Ennoshita Chikara, the group medic. He makes sure that if someone gets hurt, he gives them proper medical attention. Now that seems pretty boring right? Well, when another team member was alive, Chikara had to amputate their leg, and did so successfully. Of course they still ended up dying, suicide though. 

Nishinoya Yù, the group hype. This may not seem like a very important job, but it is. Yù keeps everyone in good spirit if they are down. He keeps them smiling when times get tough, but even he can get down every so often. 

I could go on forever and ever explaining these characters in detail, but, hey! I’ll do a quick round! 

Azumane Asahi, the group chef. He does many other things, but mostly cooks the meals for the group. Hinata Shoyo, group maid. Yes this is actually a thing, Shoyo cleans up after everyone. Blood, puke, etc. Kageyama Tobio, group hunter. Unlike the brute, Tobio does most of his business with guns instead of fists. Nice. 

And now, finally, the two running this freak show. Sumawara Daichi and Sugawara Koshi. The rest of the group refers to them as “mom and dad” as a joke. Although they aren’t dating, and have a lot of issues getting along as of late. The group isn’t quite sure yet, but, they’ll find such things out eventually. And as will you....

The days were seeming to become longer with every passing hour. The rain was now pouring down from the sky, and the mood inside the Karasuno gymnasium. Yelling and fighting could be heard from up in the loft. This of Daichi and Koshi. Something about an incident outside and respect. Of course the other boys were doing their respective things, Asahi cooking. How about instead of tuning in on that fight, we tune in on him? 

Behind the curtain of the stage, that is where the kitchen is. A stove and a fridge they took from inside the school, plus a wood table from another place. Of course, boiling water takes quite some time, and everyone else was occupied, so Asahi wasn’t exactly alone back there waiting for water to boil. 

There was a small crash that could be heard from the kitchen, this being the result of Asahi roughly pushing Yù up against the wall. Their lips met roughly, small but ferocious kisses being exchanged between the two. The rest of the group always seemed completely oblivious to what was going on between these two, as they were very good at hiding it. But once alone they were like tigers in heat. Or rabbits with rabies. Either works.  
Asahi moaned lightly as Yù scratched at the back of his neck, just begging to have his ass pounded. Of course Asahi wouldn’t let it happen as he was cooking, and anybody could walk in right now. So the brunette grabbed Yù by his hair and pulled his face away from his. The much larger male then pushed Yù away with a smirk and continued his cooking. The smaller male hugged out angrily and stood up, stomping over. Yù sighed and leaned up, giving Asahi a quick kiss before running back off to the main room. 

Asahi stood there looking into the pot for a moment. There was always something to think about for him. Today’s topic: Nishinoya Yù. That guy was absolute irresistible at times, and every time it was about to get good, Asahi had to push him away. The brunette hated that part. He wished they had more privacy, more time. Because from his point of view, Asahi felt like a terrible boring lover. (Yù would say differently but Asahi doesn’t know that anyways-)  
Asahi looked down into the pot. Maybe he was hoping to find something useful, a ray of sunshine from the heavens telling him what to do. But instead, all he saw was his muddled face in a pot of boiling water. The brunette sighed heavily and got some noodles from the cupboard, throwing them into the water. ‘Why...’ he asked himself. ‘Why can’t I be more brave...?’ That’s the thing about Asahi. Sure, he may look strong and ready to kick ass, but he really is just a soft, scared man. He hadn’t shaved in weeks either, so his small stubble was becoming more of a small beard than ever. He didn’t like that, but maybe it made him look manlier? He hoped. 

All in all, life sucks now. And it isn’t just Asahi and Yù, it’s everyone. They all have their issues at this point. But, we can’t go over every single thing in one go. I bet it’s late. (For you and for myself(my fingers hurt chaps)) And so, I bid you, a good night until the next day...

{I suppose I’ll figure out an update schedule! Maybe on Sundays? It seems so, as this is to be posted on a dark Sunday night! So, expect a new chapter on Sunday? Actually, screw that! Updates every Wednesday and Sunday, unless something comes up! Good night!}


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be getting worse by the minute, but sometimes you just need to take a minute to stop and smell the roses...

CHΔPTΣR TШΩ: Bullet holes

The day wasn’t quite over yet. If anything it was only beginning, and as said before, would seemingly last forever. Of course all’s well that ends well, right? Wrong. Not everything can be perfect and happy. Not everyone can smile and pretend like everything is going to be just fine anymore. Because life just wants to kick you on the crotch and spit on your neck. That’s what these boys found out. Some early in their lives, and for others late. But even still, it became essential for them to adapt to this new world. But if anything, their ability to work together as a team had become much worse, as could be seen between Daichi and Koshi. The two used to work so well together. Smile and joke, talk without insults, eat together. Now they could hardly be in the same room as each other without lashing out. Everyone wondered the same thing, “what happened to them that caused their attitudes to become so hostile?” Well, that answer is soon to come. Just not at this exact moment of course. I’ll save it for next time, when it’s a rainy day and everything else seems to be lost anyways. 

Now, to some more light topics. As the rain seemed to pour down from the skies above, there was one person using his ability to the fullest. Tobio, who was outside under a tarp held up with poles, and down on one knee, a gun in his hands. One hand on the barrel and the other on the handle and trigger. This is the only reason he would ever be down on one knee during these troubled times, don’t get any ideas. The raven took a deep breath and squinted his eye, looking through the scope. Down, around fifteen feet away, one of those rotting diseased corpses. Tobio put slight pressure on the trigger before whispering, “bang”, as a loud shot let out. Still looking through the scope, the shot went straight through it’s rotting head, falling to the ground while blood rushes from it’s brain. Tobio let out a silent cheer and stood up, running a hand through his damp dark hair. Yeah, he had stood out in the rain for a bit and did some close up shooting. 

Returning back inside the gym, Tobio went straight through, not even stopping to say hello or looking up in the direction of the loft, where all the yelling was coming from. No, just straight across into the locker room. He needed a nice hot bath. It was a miracle they could even still get hot water and electricity at this point. But he wouldn’t jinx it and let all of that go. 

The raven stripped down and slowly got into the hot bath, letting out a long breath of pleasure. The warm water felt so good on his cold skin, and Tobio was finally content when he was up to his chin in the water. He sat there and soaked for some time before finally washing himself up. Soap was something easy to find. Everyone thought it wasn’t that big of a necessity when this whole thing started, but these boys were set anyways, since the school had quite a bit of it. Once finished, Tobio stood up and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist to cover up his dingaling from any boys who came in. Of course, he went off to a different part and dried off the rest of him before putting his clothing back on. Tobio wore a simple baggy navy blue long sleeved shirt over black jeans and broken tennis shoes. 

Tobio went back into the main area of the gym, looking around at the people. He knew that Asahi was cooking, and that Daichi and Koshi were upstairs. He knew Yù was playing cards withRyūnosuke, and that Shoyo was taking a nap (even though all of this yelling). But Tobio didn’t know what he himself was doing. Standing there? Yes. Doing something productive while standing there? No. So what could he do? He couldn’t help Asahi in the kitchen, interfere Daichi and Koshi’s fight, join in on Yù and Ryūnosuke’s card game, or wake Shoyo up. He could go do more shooting practice, but what was the point. There wasn’t going to be a huge wave of zombies like there had been that first month. Like the one that had… no. Now wasn’t the time to think about that, was it? Tobio went and sat down by Shoyo, looking down at him. He had been affected by it as much as they had. It just hadn’t ended so badly for the red head. That had been one of the worst nights of their lives during this entire crisis. 

During the first couple of weeks, there were plenty more zombies than there is now. They came in hordes and took out any living breathing thing in sight. The group used to have a brains and a bomber. But during week three, those two got too cocky in their work. Names? Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi. Those two had been incredibly powerful, but just too prideful in themselves. The power had started to get to Tadashi’s head, and he dragged Kei into the middle of something they couldn’t escape. They both died that night, after Tobio was forced to shoot them. Tadashi had been far too power ridden with his bombs, and Kei seemed as though he wasn’t as smart as everyone thought, rubbing into that cluster of corpses with Tadashi, no weapons on hand other than a hand grenade. It made Tobio shudder to remember that night. 

Soon enough Asahi called out from the kitchen that dinner was finally ready. Everyone got up and went to the table at the base of the stage. Tobio woke up Shoyo before heading over. The red head noticed the table full and the smell of fresh made food, getting up and trudging over. Shoyo took his seat as Asahi set down a big pot of steaming hot ramen. The brunette excused himself to go and fetch Daichi and Koshi, leaving and disappearing behind the stage to go up to the storage loft. The other boys filled up their small bowls, then started slowly eating in silence. There was a bit more yelling before Asahi returned with Koshi, but no Daichi. The silver haired male sat down at the table, an obvious new black eye starting to form over his right eye. Everyone stared for a moment before Koshi chuckled and put his hands up. The smile was fake, and his tone was obviously more sad than cheerful. “No worries! I’m alright! Just.. fell over!” Of course, everyone knew that statement was a lie. They knew where that black eye had really come from. “D-Daichi hit you… didn’t he…?” Shoyo asked nervously, biting his lip. Koshi’s fake smile faded and he looked down, just playing around with his noodles. That answered the question, but to make it worse, Koshi answered. “Yeah.. he.. I was asking for it I suppose. I knew he would do it eventually anyways, so why be surprised if it? I was being an asshole again, like I said, it was my fault.”

The other males had gone silent, just staring at Koshi with wide eyes and scared expressions. Koshi noticed it and wiped his eyes from oncoming tears, trying once again to put a smile on his face. “Oh come on you guys! Let’s enjoy this wonderful dinner that Asahi made us! Huh? Smiles guys! Everything is going to be ok! There is NOTHING to be afraid of when it comes to Daichi!” And with that, Koshi started eating, silent but keeping the obviously fake smile curved onto his lips. But the others could see the pain in his expression, how much he wanted to cry. But they didn’t say anything about it. There was nothing they felt they could. 

After finishing eating, Asahi took a bowl of ramen up to Daichi in the loft. He came back down a moment later, nothing wrong. Koshi was glad that Asahi was fine, that Daichi hadn’t done something to him as well. The silver haired male cleared his throat. “Uhm, is it ok that I sleep down here with you guys? Just for the night while Daichi calms down a bit?” The other boys nodded happily and Shoyo smiled. “Of course! We hardly get to spend any time with you anymore! It’ll be like a big sleepover!” Shoyo said happily, getting up from the table and running over to the mess of blankets and pillows on the floor in the corner. Koshi watched with a small smile. He didn’t know they missed him all that much. Well, considering how much Daichi told him he was being ungrateful and distant. But the male let out a small breath and walked with the others to the little set up. Asahi went into the kitchen and put some ice in a baggie, then wrapped it in a small towel, bringing it back for Koshi to put over his eye. 

The three of them sat down there together, despite it not being anywhere near time for bed, they just,, talked. It had been so long since Koshi sat down and had a normal conversation. One without screaming. Of course, soon enough, a certain other male came through the doors, holding a big bag of medical supplies. Ennoshita Chikara. When the male saw Koshi with the ice over his eye, he rushed over to take a look. Koshi explained to Chikara what happened up in the loft, to which he got a quick “asshole” in response. Chikara nodded as he looked at the bruise. “Good work getting ice over it. That must hurt though. Here I brought back some Tylenol. That should do you some good.” Koshi nodded and swallowed the pill dry, scrunching up his nose a bit. It wasn’t ideal but no need to waste water hm? Chikara went off into one of the storage closets to put his haul away, which was mostly bandages and such. Asahi gave him a bowl of ramen, and then went back to the others. 

As the time seemed to go on forever, ten minutes passed. Tobio talked about how his range shooting was going, and how much he missed humanity. Even if that was hard to believe. And Shoyo joined in, talking about how he missed his sister and his mother, his home, going on bike rides everyday. It was understandable for the two to miss being able to have friendly completion and such, but they knew darn well that wouldn’t happen anymore. 

There was a small amount of frowns, as Koshi and Yù lightened the mood with some old stories of things they had done. Talking about trips and old games. Everyone was starting to be in good spirits. Until there was a freak on the floor behind them. Everyone turned to look at Daichi standing across the room, watching them. The male seemed to not like the sudden attention and turned away, going back behind the stage and up to the loft. Koshi didn’t look as happy as before, almost drained of all energy from just glancing at Daichi. Shoyo sighed. “Are you ok, Suga?” He asked quietly. The other male seemed to snap back into reality and nodded, just pulling the blanket up over his shoulders. “Just.. tired, is all!” Koshi lied, fake yawning. Tobio stood up and looked down at Shoyo. “Wanna go shoot with me?” He asked. Shoyo lit up and nodded, standing up. He of course grabbed his jacket and slipped it on, following after Tobio out the door. 

Now outside under the tarp in the pouring rain, Tobio was moving Shoyo’s arms around into the correct position to hold a handgun. Shoyo was shaking a bit from the cold and the fear of the gun, but Tobio had his arms around the smaller male. Hands over his, head on his shoulder. “Concentrate..” he would whisper every so often, and the shaking would die down. Until eventually there was a loud bang, and a new hole on the target board. Shoyo would look as far as he could to see where he hit before Tobio would get a pair of binoculars and look. “80.” The raven said this tune. Shoyo jumped up excitedly. He was surprised he hit that! The red head looked up at Tobio, his face softening a bit as he set the gun down. Tobio wrapped his arms around the others waist and pulled each other into a light, yet somehow tight, hug. Then they locked lips, softly kissing each other. Tobio moved his hand away and picked up his gun, pointing it straight out and pulling the trigger. A ghostly yell could be heard before a thud on the ground. Shoyo jumped and looked over where Tobio shot, seeing a now fully dead zombie on the ground, it’s brains spilling out. “Kageyama don’t do that, it's scary!” Shoyo yelled out in a spooked tone. Of course he didn’t get any response as Tobio set the gun down, just a return to the kissing. Shoyo was still shaking a bit from the cold of the wind blowing past them, but ignored it as he felt Tobio’s hand run through his hair. 

The two felt like time was on their side for once, and that this moment would never end. They were smiling and laughing as they were sat under the shelter of the tarp, holding on tight to each other. Holding on like nothing could go wrong. Shoyo was sat on Tobio’s lap, and the two were just joking around, making out, talking. It seemed like the apocalypse had just been put on hold right now, all for them. Of course it wouldn’t last but they dreamed it would. 

The moment, as always, didn’t last forever as Yù walked outside, looking down at the two with a smirk. “Ooo! Sexy! Come on inside love birds!” He said with a chuckle, trotting back into the gym. Tobio sighed and pushed Shoyo off, standing up and dusting the dirt off his pants. The red head hugged and stood up, walking with Tobio back inside the building. But what happens inside will have to wait for another day...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the next chapter came two days early! I just had a lot of extra time on my hands, and got the chapter done fairly quickly. It’s not as long as usual, sorry for that, but the next chapter will probably be VERY LONG-  
> Hope you enjoy!

CHΔPTΣR THRΣΣ: The backstory of Ennoshita Chikara

The inside of the gym was still calm and collected, and everything seemed to be calm. Everyone was cleaning up after dinner now, doing dishes and mopping the floor, wiping the table down. Everyone seemed so collected at the moment. Of course, peace couldn’t always be so perfect and happy. But we’ll return to that topic in good time. For now, the topics are light, like a feather. Because trust in me, things are going to get very bad, very soon. So relax and enjoy the good things for now. 

I think it’s a good time to start focusing on a character that doesn’t get much attention. One with dark hair and a good attitude. Our very own group medic, Ennoshita Chikara. At this exact moment he’s just finished up his part of the cleaning, and is changing to get ready for bed. He doesn’t wear his dirty bloody clothes to sleep. He always changes into a very large sweater and a pair of clean socks. He always felt like things were slightly normal again being in clean happy clothing. So warm and fuzzy. 

Soon enough, Chikara was cuddled into his makeshift bed on the floor. He yawned and got all nice and comfortable with a book in hand. There was still a bit of light outside, so why not get a little bit of reading in, hm? Speaking of reading, maybe it’s about time we dive deep into something more… interesting, per say? The backstory of Ennoshita Chikara, before the apocalypse took over the gloomy earth. 

_Quickly down the staircase came Chikara, dive months younger, and two months before the start of the apocalypse. He seemed excited, happy about something. “I’m going out! Mom, dad!” He called before running out the front door, gripping the strap of his bag tightly. He didn’t hear his mother call out to him to be careful or to watch out while he was out. His mother had always been fearful of his safety, hanging out with so many rough birds. His father of course was more open to his rough play. “Toughen you up, that’s what he needs to do!” His father would always say to his mother. So of course, his mother usually allowed him going out with friends on her husband's behalf. Of course, Chikara only usually went out with two friends. Tanaka Ryūnosuke and Kinoshita Hisashi. Not usually both of them at the same time though, and usually only Ryūnosuke. Chikara thought they had been getting along even better recently, and knew this could be the start of his first amazing friendship!_  
_Chikara hummed as he walked down the dark street, with only a few lamps to light his way. Ryūnosuke has asked him to go do some extra practicing at the park, and said that they needed to talk. Chikara was excited for this! Maybe he would get to tell Ryūnosuke how grateful he was they were friends! But of course, the one time he didn’t listen to his mother's pleas not to go out so late at night, and to be careful, something ended up happening._  
_The lights seemed to become dimmer and dimmer as Chikara walked down the street. He was closer to the park with every step, so why did it also feel so dark and so far away? That question was about to be answered, as a chill ran up Chikara’s spine and made his brows furrowed in fear. Chikara slowly turns around, where was met by two tall men looming over him, holding wooden baseball bats in the hands. The raven haired boy gasped and tried to run away, but ran straight into another tall menacing man instead. This one, holding a gun. He wrapped his hand over Chikara’s mouth before the teenager had time to scream out for health, and the three men dragged him into the brush._  
_Things became violent quickly, and the men used their bats to beat the air from Chikara’s lungs. The one with the gun started going through Chikara’s book bag for money or anything valuable. He found 200 yen, not much of anything, but took it even so. Everything was blurry for Chikara after he was beaten, and he didn’t remember all what happened next too well. But when he woke up, the three men were gone, the contents of his bag spilled onto the ground a few feet away. Chikara stumbles up, feeling thick pains ringing through his body. Mostly in his rear and his face. He could only imagine what those men had done, but soon enough, he was back on his feet, bag over his shoulder and back to home._  
_Upon arriving home with his face all bloody and swollen, his mother was scared to death. Chikara has just opened the door, walked in, shut it, and stood there emotionless. His mother and father had rushed over, and the tears started spilling out as Chikara explained to his parents what had happened. They called the police, but there wasn’t anything they could do without photo evidence or witnesses present, but Chikara’s parents made sure to bandage his wounds and put ice one his face. The male had to miss out on school for a couple days, and volleyball club for a whole week and a half. It pained him more than his face to disappear from the club for that long. But everyone seemed to understand when he explained what happened, and Ryūnosuke had felt guilty about such things happening to his friend. But it wasn’t his fault. It was nobody’s fault. It was just dumb like that he had happened to him. But as if the start of the apocalypse, the attitude between the two changed. It seemed as though Ryūnosuke was somehow always getting hurt, and Chikara was always fixing him up somehow. And their bond became a bit stronger. They spend all the time they can together now, trying to make the best of the situation. There are still scars on Chikara’s face from the incident now, but he looks a lot better than when it went down.._

The sun was finally just starting to go down on the horizon, and light was finally gone in the gym as everyone had just gotten settled in their beds. Chikara smiled as he set his book to the side and got nice and cozy, looking over as Koshi walked over, a lantern in hand as he was wearing a long blue flannel button up over his boxers. The silver haired male sat down by Shōyo and smiled lightly.  
“I’m very grateful for you all being so open to my sleeping with you. It’s been a couple months now, huh? Three months since this whole thing started? And I mean, almost that same amount of time since I’ve slept down here with you guys and not in the loft with… you get it! Still, I’ve missed this!” Koshi said. Shōyo smiled widely and gave his friend a hug, Yù joining in for that as well. They all tumbled over in a pile of laughs and smiles, Asahi chuckling slightly at this scene. Ryūnosuke smiled a bit and sat down next to Chikara and cuddled up close, watching the happy scene unfold in front of him. The raven blushed a bit and looked down, just smiling a little and then pulling the blankets up over the other male. “No need to catch a cold there, Ryū…” he whispered, Ryūnosuke nodded and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders and shut his eyes. Koshi smiled softly as he made sure Shōyo was tucked in nice and tight, so he wouldn’t get cold. Then he made sure that Tobio was comfortable, then Yù, and said a Goodnight to Asahi. Koshi gave a quick goodnight to Chikara and Tanaka, then, watched as they all fell asleep. 

Koshi couldn’t fall asleep though. No matter how hard he tried to do so it all ended in failure. What was this male to do? He felt uncomfortable sleeping in the ground after so long of sleeping in a bed. Koshi sighed lightly and stood up, looking up to the loft. Did he really want to go up there? He spent the night avoiding Daichi, but something in his brain was telling him he should go back up there, try to resolve the issue. Sleep in his own bed again. He had been sitting there for at least an hour now, and he felt as though he couldn’t ever fall asleep. Koshi wondered if Daichi was asleep yet. Maybe he could apologize? They both could do that. It would make things so much easier, wouldn’t it? So Koshi took a deep breath, stood up, and started walking across the gym. He tried not to make any sort of noise as he made his way behind the stage, looking at the thick wooden ladder with a scared expression. “Am I really doing this…?” Koshi asked himself quietly. He was a bit scared to be facing Daichi, especially when nobody was awake to help him if something seemed to go terribly wrong. But what was Koshi without his masculinity to save him from his best friend? Well, he wasn’t sure they were even that anymore… 

It seemed like years standing at the base of that ladder before Koshi finally made the first step upward. It seemed like a mile, and like his feet were filled with weights. Then the next step. It wasn’t as hard as the first one, but it definitely wasn’t the last one he would go up. The third step was the easiest. Now Koshi knee what to expect, slowly putting his foot into the cold smooth wood. Soon enough Koshi was yo to the tenth step, his fear getting worse though. He was so afraid of what Daichi might say or do this time. And then, the dreaded hatch to the loft. Koshi took a quick breath, holding it in and opening the hatch. 

Koshi let the breath out as he saw the room dimly lit, the light source seeming to be a single candle on the bedside table. Koshi shook his head and looked straight ahead at the back of Daichi’s head, swallowing hard. It took a moment, but Koshi finally started moving forward towards the bed, sitting down with his back to Daichi. The silver haired male sighed and messed with his fingers.  
“I wanted to.. apologize for being such an asshole earlier. I shouldn’t have said those things.. I have every right to wear this black eye…” 

But before the male could say anything more to the other, he felt the bed lift slightly, as Daichi had stood up now. The brunette male made his way gingerly around the bed and to the hatch door. He leaned down and locked the hatch, as if to say, “you’re stuck in here now”. But Daichi didn’t at all speak. He just kept going around the room and doing different things. He lit a few more candles in that time as well. One on the other side of the bed, and two on the other side of the room, across from the bed. And finally, he was finished. Daichi stood in front of Koshi, biting his lip and standing straight. 

“You shouldn’t have come back up here, Koshi…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically shit goes down

CHΔPTΣR ҒΩUR: Hardships  
6 DAYS LEFT...

_The sun was starting to set in the horizon, and over a sandy glowing beach. The water splashed lightly against the moist grains and then washed back into the sea. Walking down the beach, hand in hand, was two third year high schoolers. One with silver hair, and one with dark brown hair. The two had smiles on their faces, shoes in their free hands as the wind blew around them. If it wasn’t obvious already, these two were four months younger Sugawara Koshi and Sawamura Daichi. One month before the apocalypse._  
_Koshi chuckled a bit as he felt an arm around his waist, looking up at the brunette with half lidded eyes. The two of them fall down into the sand, laughing as they laid there, lips connected as the sound of the water played softly behind them. Daichi was the first to pull away, looking deeply into Koshi’s eyes. “Oh you are so beautiful..” Daichi whispered, kissing at the other's neck. “You would have made a perfect girl..”_  
_Koshi scoffed jokingly and shifted a bit on the sandy ground. “Oh come on, you know I transitioned in middle school, don’t say that.” He said with a laugh and Daichi continued to kiss his neck, which was a bit of a ticklish spot for him. The two of them seemed to lay in the sand forever, until the sun had finally disappeared and the stars shone bright by the moon in the sky..._

There was a loud bang from the loft as Koshi screamed, falling back onto the bed. The male crawled backwards, trying to get away from the brunette. But his ankles were grabbed tightly, and Koshi was dragged back forward by Daichi. Koshi has tears starting to form in his eyes as he tried to get free, but to no avail. The silver haired male whined out as he felt his heart start to beat even more rapidly, shaking without control. Everything felt cold, yet hot at the same time. Koshi bit his lip and kept a tight grip on the sheets so as to not be moved any further. Of course the plan failed and he was still dragged further to the end of the bed, and the more he struggled, the angrier Daichi seemed to become. Until eventually the brunette resorted to punching Koshi to get him to stop. The silver haired male stopped moving, still shaking of course, but not trying to get away as he let go of the sheets and covered up his now bloodied nose. He couldn’t believe it, twice in one day? But there was no time to cry over a hurt nose as Koshi felt his underwear starting to slip off of his legs. Koshi’s eyes went wide as he removed his hand from his nose, looking up at Daichi. “W-what are you doing?!” Koshi yelled, trying to pull away but once again being hit. This silenced the male as he was whimpering, holding one hand over his nose, eyes shut tightly. Whatever was about to happen, even if Koshi had already seen such things, didn’t want to see. Yeah, there had been things he’d seen before. He’d known Daichi for three years, and they maybe even had something at some point. They shared every secret with each other, and did some things that Koshi may or may not regret at this exact moment. 

Koshi had been too lost in thought, too in his mind to realize what was about to happen. Well, he knew but not when it was coming. So when the male felt something roughly thrusted into his body, his immediate reaction was to let out a small scream. His light brown eyes were wide with fear, and a twinge of disgust. Koshi felt his grip grow right on the bed sheets as he let out a loud cry of pain and despair, just wanting this all to be over, for somebody to hear him as he was put into a world of pain by how hard Daichi was thrusting into him. Koshi felt as though his entire lower area was on fire, as his nose was starting to clog up from snot. Tears were streaming down his pale face as he sobbed. Daichi seemed to not like the crying coming from his friend, reaching over and grabbing the first thing he could find, smashing over Koshi’s head. It ended up being one of the candles, which made a sizzling sound as it broke and leaked over the males head, causing his whines to stop as he put his attention to his throbbing head now. He had been hit too many times that he wouldn’t be surprised if he had a concussion at this point. Of course he wasn’t distracted from his head for too long, soon coming back to it that he was getting raped by someone he thought of to be his best friend not too long ago. 

The silver haired male was starting to become very weak from the struggling, his breathing heavy, grip loosening. The room and the lights started to become blurry and spotted, Koshi could see things in two as his body vibrated. He couldn’t even feel his legs, the tips of his fingers anymore. It all seemed numb and hopeless now. What was the point of struggling? Koshi knew he couldn’t escape Daichi anymore, he wasn’t strong enough to do that. And just as his eyes were closing, he heard something. The sound of knocking on the hatch door. Who could that be..?

Suddenly Koshi felt a spark of bravery, taking in a shaky breath, biting his lip before finally regaining his voice. “Please… God please s-somebody help me!” He yelled out, causing the brunette above him to become angry. He once again hit Koshi hard on the head, and continued going as the knocking became more frantic. Finally, the male felt a sudden warming sensation fill him up, and saw Daichi move away. Koshi was still breathing hard as Daichi got quickly dressed, and right in time as the lock broke, and Asahi jumped into the room from the hatch. The large brunette noticed his friend laying on the bed shaking, unable to move anything but his hands to hold over the burn mark on the top of his head. Asahi looked at Daichi with angry eyes, walking over and swiftly knocking him out with one hit. 

Asahi rushed over quickly and sat down by Koshi, shushing him from yelling out in fear and pain. “Hey, it’s ok, Suga! It’s just me, it’s Asahi! Calm down, everything is gonna be ok! Let’s get you downstairs!” Asahi said, carefully picking Koshi up and making it out of the loft. He went into the kitchen and held onto Koshi like a dad would his child that fell asleep at the beach. It was a bit gross considering that Koshi wasn’t wearing any undergarments, but his shirt was long enough to cover that part. Of course Asahi got a bottle of water, a bag of ice, and a piece of cake. He had been saving that for a special occasion, and this seemed like just the time. 

Asahi set Koshi softly onto the couch, excusing himself for a moment after putting the bag of ice in the males forehead. The brunette grabbed a lock from a drawer and climbed up the ladder, putting it around the latch hook and making sure it was on tightly. Once Asahi knew it was, he climbed back down and went back to Koshi.  
“Ok buddy.. you don’t have to talk about what happened immediately, we can talk later… For now you need to gain your strength back up. I know this isn’t all too healthy but I think you deserve it..” Koshi nodded and took the plate with shaking hands, just staring down at the cake for a moment before giving it back and leaning over the couch, throwing up. Asahi covered his mouth and looked away, setting the cake down and grabbing the bottle of water. “Here, you should drink some water, come on!” Koshi wipes his mouth and took the water, taking a small sip of it. Asahi sat down by Koshi on the couch, a bit surprised as the other male hugged him tight, crying loudly. Asahi let out a sigh and hugged Koshi back, rocking him softly from side to side. “Shh.. you don’t want to wake the others now, everything is gonna be ok… We’ll be here for you… for now let’s go get some-“

Before Asahi could finish saying anything there was a creek from the entrance to the backstage area. Standing there were all the other boys, watching with tired yet afraid expressions. Asahi waved them over and they all ran to the Koshi’s side, giving him a big group hug. The silver haired male let out a shaky breath and opened his eyes, looking around at everyone’s smiles. They, of course, were all astounded by the new wounds on Koshi’s head. But that’s not what the male decided to talk about. He looked up at Asahi, then back to the others before saying, “Ennoshita, I… I need your help with something.. I’ll explain soon why. I’m just tired right now.. we should all get our last few hours of rest really..”

At their requests, everyone got up and went back to their beds. Well, all but Asahi and Koshi. Finally with a bit of his appetite back, Koshi ate that slice of cake. He sat there and just talked with Asahi until the sun started to rise in the sky. That’s when Koshi finally fell asleep. Asahi of course put him in bed and got a fresh pair of underwear, putting them on for him since he was sleeping. Although it was only for a half hour, Koshi slept quite peacefully. He of course woke up from reliving the events of last night. Chikara was the one to help him through a morning routine, walking with him to the bathroom, helping him get dressed, making sure his wounds wouldn’t get infected. 

Koshi took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly as he looked over at Chikara. “I need you to take me to the drug store. Don’t tell anyone about what we get or do there, understand? For all they know, we’re going out to get some stuff for my face..” Koshi told. And Chikara nodded, promising he would keep that secret. Little did he know, something… very surprising was about to be exposed to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!! NON CON WARNING I SWEAR!!! DONT GO YELLING AT ME IF YOU GET TRIGGERED BY THIS CAUSE I WARNED YOU RIGHT HECKIN HERE! Enjoy~!

CHΔPTΣR ҒΩUR: Hardships  
6 DAYS LEFT...

_The sun was starting to set in the horizon, and over a sandy glowing beach. The water splashed lightly against the moist grains and then washed back into the sea. Walking down the beach, hand in hand, was two third year high schoolers. One with silver hair, and one with dark brown hair. The two had smiles on their faces, shoes in their free hands as the wind blew around them. If it wasn’t obvious already, these two were four months younger Sugawara Koshi and Sawamura Daichi. One month before the apocalypse._  
_Koshi chuckled a bit as he felt an arm around his waist, looking up at the brunette with half lidded eyes. The two of them fall down into the sand, laughing as they laid there, lips connected as the sound of the water played softly behind them. Daichi was the first to pull away, looking deeply into Koshi’s eyes. “Oh you are so beautiful..” Daichi whispered, kissing at the other's neck. “You would have made a perfect girl..”_  
_Koshi scoffed jokingly and shifted a bit on the sandy ground. “Oh come on, you know I transitioned in middle school, don’t say that.” He said with a laugh and Daichi continued to kiss his neck, which was a bit of a ticklish spot for him. The two of them seemed to lay in the sand forever, until the sun had finally disappeared and the stars shone bright by the moon in the sky..._

There was a loud bang from the loft as Koshi screamed, falling back onto the bed. The male crawled backwards, trying to get away from the brunette. But his ankles were grabbed tightly, and Koshi was dragged back forward by Daichi. Koshi has tears starting to form in his eyes as he tried to get free, but to no avail. The silver haired male whined out as he felt his heart start to beat even more rapidly, shaking without control. Everything felt cold, yet hot at the same time. Koshi bit his lip and kept a tight grip on the sheets so as to not be moved any further. Of course the plan failed and he was still dragged further to the end of the bed, and the more he struggled, the angrier Daichi seemed to become. Until eventually the brunette resorted to punching Koshi to get him to stop. The silver haired male stopped moving, still shaking of course, but not trying to get away as he let go of the sheets and covered up his now bloodied nose. He couldn’t believe it, twice in one day? But there was no time to cry over a hurt nose as Koshi felt his underwear starting to slip off of his legs. Koshi’s eyes went wide as he removed his hand from his nose, looking up at Daichi. “W-what are you doing?!” Koshi yelled, trying to pull away but once again being hit. This silenced the male as he was whimpering, holding one hand over his nose, eyes shut tightly. Whatever was about to happen, even if Koshi had already seen such things, didn’t want to see. Yeah, there had been things he’d seen before. He’d known Daichi for three years, and they maybe even had something at some point. They shared every secret with each other, and did some things that Koshi may or may not regret at this exact moment. 

Koshi had been too lost in thought, too in his mind to realize what was about to happen. Well, he knew but not when it was coming. So when the male felt something roughly thrusted into his body, his immediate reaction was to let out a small scream. His light brown eyes were wide with fear, and a twinge of disgust. Koshi felt his grip grow right on the bed sheets as he let out a loud cry of pain and despair, just wanting this all to be over, for somebody to hear him as he was put into a world of pain by how hard Daichi was thrusting into him. Koshi felt as though his entire lower area was on fire, as his nose was starting to clog up from snot. Tears were streaming down his pale face as he sobbed. Daichi seemed to not like the crying coming from his friend, reaching over and grabbing the first thing he could find, smashing over Koshi’s head. It ended up being one of the candles, which made a sizzling sound as it broke and leaked over the males head, causing his whines to stop as he put his attention to his throbbing head now. He had been hit too many times that he wouldn’t be surprised if he had a concussion at this point. Of course he wasn’t distracted from his head for too long, soon coming back to it that he was getting raped by someone he thought of to be his best friend not too long ago. 

The silver haired male was starting to become very weak from the struggling, his breathing heavy, grip loosening. The room and the lights started to become blurry and spotted, Koshi could see things in two as his body vibrated. He couldn’t even feel his legs, the tips of his fingers anymore. It all seemed numb and hopeless now. What was the point of struggling? Koshi knew he couldn’t escape Daichi anymore, he wasn’t strong enough to do that. And just as his eyes were closing, he heard something. The sound of knocking on the hatch door. Who could that be..?

Suddenly Koshi felt a spark of bravery, taking in a shaky breath, biting his lip before finally regaining his voice. “Please… God please s-somebody help me!” He yelled out, causing the brunette above him to become angry. He once again hit Koshi hard on the head, and continued going as the knocking became more frantic. Finally, the male felt a sudden warming sensation fill him up, and saw Daichi move away. Koshi was still breathing hard as Daichi got quickly dressed, and right in time as the lock broke, and Asahi jumped into the room from the hatch. The large brunette noticed his friend laying on the bed shaking, unable to move anything but his hands to hold over the burn mark on the top of his head. Asahi looked at Daichi with angry eyes, walking over and swiftly knocking him out with one hit. 

Asahi rushed over quickly and sat down by Koshi, shushing him from yelling out in fear and pain. “Hey, it’s ok, Suga! It’s just me, it’s Asahi! Calm down, everything is gonna be ok! Let’s get you downstairs!” Asahi said, carefully picking Koshi up and making it out of the loft. He went into the kitchen and held onto Koshi like a dad would his child that fell asleep at the beach. It was a bit gross considering that Koshi wasn’t wearing any undergarments, but his shirt was long enough to cover that part. Of course Asahi got a bottle of water, a bag of ice, and a piece of cake. He had been saving that for a special occasion, and this seemed like just the time. 

Asahi set Koshi softly onto the couch, excusing himself for a moment after putting the bag of ice in the males forehead. The brunette grabbed a lock from a drawer and climbed up the ladder, putting it around the latch hook and making sure it was on tightly. Once Asahi knew it was, he climbed back down and went back to Koshi.   
“Ok buddy.. you don’t have to talk about what happened immediately, we can talk later… For now you need to gain your strength back up. I know this isn’t all too healthy but I think you deserve it..” Koshi nodded and took the plate with shaking hands, just staring down at the cake for a moment before giving it back and leaning over the couch, throwing up. Asahi covered his mouth and looked away, setting the cake down and grabbing the bottle of water. “Here, you should drink some water, come on!” Koshi wipes his mouth and took the water, taking a small sip of it. Asahi sat down by Koshi on the couch, a bit surprised as the other male hugged him tight, crying loudly. Asahi let out a sigh and hugged Koshi back, rocking him softly from side to side. “Shh.. you don’t want to wake the others now, everything is gonna be ok… We’ll be here for you… for now let’s go get some-“

Before Asahi could finish saying anything there was a creek from the entrance to the backstage area. Standing there were all the other boys, watching with tired yet afraid expressions. Asahi waved them over and they all ran to the Koshi’s side, giving him a big group hug. The silver haired male let out a shaky breath and opened his eyes, looking around at everyone’s smiles. They, of course, were all astounded by the new wounds on Koshi’s head. But that’s not what the male decided to talk about. He looked up at Asahi, then back to the others before saying, “Ennoshita, I… I need your help with something.. I’ll explain soon why. I’m just tired right now.. we should all get our last few hours of rest really..”

At their requests, everyone got up and went back to their beds. Well, all but Asahi and Koshi. Finally with a bit of his appetite back, Koshi ate that slice of cake. He sat there and just talked with Asahi until the sun started to rise in the sky. That’s when Koshi finally fell asleep. Asahi of course put him in bed and got a fresh pair of underwear, putting them on for him since he was sleeping. Although it was only for a half hour, Koshi slept quite peacefully. He of course woke up from reliving the events of last night. Chikara was the one to help him through a morning routine, walking with him to the bathroom, helping him get dressed, making sure his wounds wouldn’t get infected. 

Koshi took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly as he looked over at Chikara. “I need you to take me to the drug store. Don’t tell anyone about what we get or do there, understand? For all they know, we’re going out to get some stuff for my face..” Koshi told. And Chikara nodded, promising he would keep that secret. Little did he know, something… very surprising was about to be exposed to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this one is chalk full of backstory! It is, of course, with Suga. I felt as if it was more necessary to explain everything that happened in the last chapter, and shine some light on why Daichi said Suga would be a “pretty girl” Once again, this has an NSFW warning in it, but you probably already know that. So please, continue on

CHΔPTΣR SIX: The backstory of Sugawara Koshi

The rain had stopped falling down for once, and two of the males from the gym were walking down the road in silence. Chikara and Koshi I mean. The two of them had gotten ready to go, and were now on their way to the corner store. Neither of them had anything to say, although Koshi wanted to explain his situation to Chikara. But he knew it was very complicated. And Koshi hadn’t told very many people before. His issue is one some people just decide isn’t worth mentioning and forget about it. But I suppose that this may require some sort of explanation. So, get cozy, get a cup of tea, and sit tight. Here we go. 

_The sky was starting to get dark. Stars were popping up all around the moon was starting to shine. A much younger version of Sugawara Koshi stood in the bathroom, staring into the mirror. He’s fourteen years old, and has bandages around his chest. The bandages are a light dark red colour, as if there was a wound there. There was. Just two days ago, Koshi had gotten top surgery. He felt happy and prideful, staring in the mirror. But there was still something wrong. His hair. It was still shoulder length, and Koshi didn’t like that so much. So the boy picked up a pair of scissors on the counter, took a strand, and let out a breath. Then.. snip!_  
_Koshi’s mother hadn’t been too happy he cut his hair, and took him to a hair stylist the next day. That’s when he was happy. His hair was all short and it felt wonderful. Like there was a weight lifted off of his shoulders. Soon enough, even, Koshi would turn fifteen. And then he would be going into high school. He had chosen Karasuno High. Mostly because it was close, but because of all the amazing things he heard about their volleyball team. Koshi was quite interested in the sport. And this team seemed so cool in it’s light! And so, Koshi was excited to start his new life. Nobody from his middle school was going to attend Karasuno from what Koshi knew, so this was the perfect fresh start!_  
_Now some time has passed, and it was Koshi’s first day at Karasuno High School. The jitters were very high as the male made his way through the halls. He eventually found club sign ups in one of the halls and walked slowly down, looking at all of the different activities. But one in particular caught his eye. Koshi made his way up to the stand with a small smile. There were a couple of older students sitting there, and they noticed Koshi. “Uhm, hello!” Koshi said nervously. “I, uhm, wanted to sign up for volleyball!” God, he felt as though the ground was cracking beneath him. One of the males handed Koshi a form with a smile, and then went back to his conversation. As Koshi turned around to run off, he bumped right into somebody. Tall, tan skin, dark brunette hair. “I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you!” Koshi said with a small chuckle. The other male shook his head. “It’s fine.” His eyes locked onto the club form. “Oh, are you going to join the volleyball club too? How long have you been playing?”_  
_Koshi soon learned the name of this other guy, Sawamura Daichi. Daichi got a form and then walked down the packed halls with Koshi, talking about volleyball and school. They could both tell this would be the start of a pretty great friendship. Once Koshi had reached his home room, he waved goodbye to Daichi. “Thanks for talking with me!” Koshi said, rubbing his arm. “It got a bit of my jitters out!” Daichi Laughed a bit and shook his head. “It’s not a problem! See you around, Sugawara-San!” And with that, the two went their separate ways. Of course it wasn’t the last time they ever saw each other. They had lunch together, and then went to the first day of volleyball together. This became a long lasting friendship! …. until now.._

There was still only silence between Chikara and Koshi, until they reached the corner store. Koshi cleared his throat and stopped his friend. “There’s something you should know before we go in here..” Koshi started. “I should have told you awhile ago, because it isn’t like I don’t trust you! I was just scared of the criticism.. But, I’m trans. I made the transition when I was fourteen, and, only Asahi and Daichi know. But I feel like I can trust you with this information. The reason we’re at the drugstore is that I ended my period a couple of days ago, which means at this point I’m probably in my ovulation cycle. That means I have a high chance of getting pregnant. And after last night, I think it’d be a safe thing to check, just in case. But promise me you won’t tell a soul about this. Not Ryū, or Noya! Not even Hinata! This is between you and I, and if I see it necessary to talk about with everyone else I will.” Chikara nodded, promising with his life not to tell a single soul. 

Once inside the store, Koshi told Chikara to get anything he wanted. The male nodded and walked off one way, while Koshi went to find what he was looking for. It took a couple of isles, but finally, there they were. The little box seemed to stare at him. Burning his chest with anxiety and fear. Koshi couldn’t believe he was staring at it, reaching for it. Something that may change his life forever. But now wasn’t the time to back down and wait it out. Koshi had studied this a year ago, when he was starting to “experiment” with Daichi. Around four days after your period ends, ovulation starts. It can last up to a week, and right in the middle is when you have the highest chance of getting pregnant. And Koshi knew. Oh he knew, that he was in the cycle at the moment. Koshi regretted at this point letting Daichi get so close. Before all of this they were safe, knowing how to keep track of the date, using a condom, Koshi on the pill. It had always seemed so… simple…

_The sun had set in the sky, and stars shone brightly. It was before the apocalypse, a year before to be exact. There was the sound of a small fan running in the corner of a room, and there was only the light of a lamp across from the bed on a desk. Two males, and I think you know who they are at this point, we’re sitting on the bed in only their underwear. In case you don’t know, Koshi and Daichi. They sat there, looking at each other nervously. Koshi couldn’t even look straight at Daichi’s eyes. He’d catch them for a moment before quickly looking away. It was only obvious what they were TRYING to do, but they weren’t any closer to doing it than they had in the past ten minutes they’d been sitting there. They got close at one point, but then pulled away again. This was a strange feeling._  
_Daichi let out a huff as he stood up and put his hands on his hips. “We aren’t going to accomplish anything just sitting here, right? I think we should just, get it done! This isn’t any different then what happens in videos or movies, right?” Koshi shrugged and nodded with a small chuckle. He sat up a bit straighter, and watched Daichi with a smile. The brunette sat back down on the bed and reached over, grabbing a bag from a corner store. He took out a small sleek red box, and opened it up. Inside were little shiny packages, condoms of course. Daichi took a deep breath as he unbuttoned his boxers, slowly pulling out his cock. Koshi’s first instinct was to look away and cover his eyes, but slowly looked back, peeking through his fingers as Daichi slid the condom on. He wasn’t hard yet, but that was all on Koshi. So the silver haired male swallowed hard and crawled over, putting his hands on Daichi’s shoulders, pressing their lips roughly together. The two sat there making out for a few minutes, and Koshi was running his hands up and down Daichi’s thighs to help speed up the process a bit._  
_The two of them knew the moment Daichi was hard they had to get started, as not to waste any time. Koshi took off his boxers and laid on his back, spreading his legs and squirming around a bit. Daichi let out a breath before slowly getting into the other male. Koshi was quite tight, which wasn’t all too surprising considering this was his first time. It hurt a little bit to have something big like that sliding it’s way inside, and Koshi bit his lip. The pain was bearable, but he could feel everything starting to stretch out, and let out a small wince. Daichi stopped and was about to pull out but Koshi stopped him. “Just get it done!” He growled out, and Daichi nodded, getting in as quickly as he could. It took a moment, but finally Daichi was in as far as he could go. Koshi was sort of used to it at this point, but could still feel himself stretching out._  
_The effort continued, and Daichi started thrusting. Slowly of course, as everything was still very tight, and Koshi could feel Daichi’s cock grinding up against the sides of his clit. There were small moans coming from each of their throats, but still nothing loud enough for Daichi’s parents to not get concerned about. Or even hear. The walls were thin, but luckily these two were quiet enough to get through this._

A small smile spread onto Koshi’s lips, tears starting to slide down his cheeks. The male reached out to the shelf and picked up the small box, looking at the label. “Most Accurate!” It read. Koshi wiped his eyes and walked off to the store bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I feel like before we get into this chapter I should give a short explanation (if I’ve already explained this you don’t need to read this unless you want to)  
> But in this AU, Suga is trans, which I covered pretty heavily in the last chapter. I was inspired to make Suga trans because of an old tumblr page I stumbled across, where they portrayed their Suga as trans, I thought it was a cute idea for him, and thought it would give this fic a little pazaz, y’know? So I’m sorry if you don’t like this, but, it’s what I decided to go with 
> 
> Now please, enjoy the chapter!

CHΔPTΣR SΣ∇ΣΠ: The arrival of sadness

Things were looking bleak back at the gymnasium. The other boys couldn’t keep Daichi contained upstairs forever, and he was released. Everyone kept a close eye on the brunette as they all sat at the table together. Asahi had made Daichi some soup to be nice. Of course he was silent. Too silent. And this concerned everybody else. After what had happened last night it was pretty damn bad. They were lucky Koshi had left an hour earlier. Wait. An hour? Was it even an hour? Asahi looked up at the clock and felt his anxiety kick in. “So..” Daichi started. “Where’s Koshi? You said he'd be back three hours ago..” The other boys exchanged worried looks. Just like Daichi, they hadn’t a clue where Koshi and Chikara were. They WERE supposed to be back three hours ago, and now they were all starting to worry that something had happened.

Just as Yù was about to volunteer to go and look for the two, the gym doors opened. In walked Koshi and Chikara, holding a few big bags of stuff. They were smiling and talking quietly, but the moment Koshi saw Daichi he dropped all of his bags, brows beginning to furrow. “Stay. The hell! Away from me!” Koshi screamed, grabbing a foldable chair from close to him and throwing it as hard as he could at the table. Everyone got up as quickly as they could, and watched as the chair smashed a bowl or two. “YOU’VE RUINED MY LIFE! I THOUGHT I LOVED YOU BUT I WAS WRONG! YOU ARE A NO GOOD PIECE OF SHIT!” By now Ryūnosuke and Asahi had to hold Koshi back, making sure that he didn’t go and kill Daichi. The brunette was confused on why he was being targeted. He came down here to apologize. But now? He was a bit sad to be honest. Chikara stood in front of Koshi and tried to calm him down, shushing him, hands on his shoulders. That seems to work as Koshi stopped trying to escape the grip and broke down crying. Daichi walked slowly over and had a sort of pained expression. But the moment Daichi was close enough, Koshi pulled away and grabbed the males shirt. “We need to talk..” Koshi muttered, pushing Daichi away and stormed off behind the stage. The brunette was a bit struck by this. He wasn’t expecting this. It was quite shocking. But either way, Daichi followed.

Anxiously waiting, all of the other boys tried to stay calm. Of course Chikara was the most nervous of them all. He knew what this conversation was all about, and how badly it might end. Chikara had been in the store, waiting patiently, grabbing a few essential items. But the moment he saw Koshi’s face, sad and scared, he knew something was up. And there definitely was.

_Not much time had passed since Koshi and Chikara had separated in the store. The brunette was walking down one of the isles, looking at some stuff. He had heard a back door open and close, noticing the usual grey hair disappear into a room. Chikara didn’t question that as he picked up a package of pencils. He enjoyed doing a journal in his spare time, just in case he ended up dying or the apocalypse had finally ended. He would publish this book, and show the people what had happened to him during this time. At the end of the day Chikara would sit down, pick up his journal, and write down everything he had done or witnessed today. Usually it was the same thing each time, “today Ryū got hurt again.” Or, “Today a zombie got in but nobody was hurt”. But today he was going to be able to put something very new in his writing._

_The minutes passed, and Chikara was starting to become worried. Was Koshi ok? He’s been gone for awhile back there. He worried something had happened to the other male, and made his way to the door he saw Koshi go into. Chikara gave a short knock and waited, getting a short, “one moment please” in response. So Chikara waited that one moment, stepping back as the door slowly opened. Koshi’s face was pale, and tears were streaming down from his puffy eyes. He looked at his friend and then put on a small smile, wiping his eye. “Ennoshita, guess what?” Koshi had said quietly. “I’m pregnant..”_

The silence seemed to be killing the brunette, as he was almost shaking. Ryūnosuke was about to ask him what was wrong before there was a scream from behind the curtains, and a loud banging sound of pots and pans falling to the floor. Asahi and Yù got up immediately and ran into the backstage kitchen area, and there was plenty more yelling and fighting. Chikara went to go and help, his eyes widening at the scene unfolding in front of him. Daichi being held back by Asahi, holding a slightly bloody knife. And Yù, using a rag to keep blood going all over from a large cut on Koshi’s belly. Chikara ran over and got down by him, looking at the wound. _’The perfect spot…’_

“Stop! Don’t hurt Koshi! Yù go and get my backpack NOW!” Chikara commanded, Yù quickly getting up and running out of the kitchen. Chikara kept the rag over the cut, and looked up at the very angry Daichi. “How DARE you. Trying to get rid of your baby? Get rid of your lost love?!” Asahi’s eyes went wide and Koshi looked up at Chikara. The brunette couldn’t keep his mouth shut, but hey, it was only Asahi, and Koshi trusted him. Yù rushed back in and handed the backpack over, Chikara digging through and getting a needle and thread. “Ok, try not to squirm so much! This is gonna hurt but it’ll be over soon!” Koshi nodded, although let out a small yell once the needle pierced his skin. Asahi was having Yù help him get Daichi under control, by taking the knife away and tying up his hands. Then the two of them dragged Daichi out of the kitchen and down the stairs, to the bathroom. The girls bathroom that is. They tied him up to one of the shower handles, and made sure the knot was tight so that Daichi couldn’t get away that easy. Yù of course, being the angry little guy he is, punched Daichi in the face a few times, until he passed out. Then, spat at him. “Asshole…”

Once Chikara finished stitching up Koshi, he put a big bandage over the wound. The two then went back to the big group, and Koshi smiled wide. “I’m ok!” He called out, wincing a bit as he put a hand on his new wound. Chikara hurried him to a bench and helped him sit. The silver haired male looked at all of his concerned friends and chuckled lightly, patting his belly. “No worries, we’re ok!”

The other boys’ jaws dropped at what Koshi had just said and as Shōyo was sputtering and trying to ask, Koshi nodded. “Surprise! Rape baby!” He said with a small sad laugh. That even hurt him to say that. Asahi gave his friend a hug and congratulated him, then the others seemed to do the same, being gentle and calm about this situation. But even so, Koshi burst out in tears, choking out small words about how he hated this and that he wasn’t ready for this. The others tried their best to help to calm Koshi but nothing seemed to be doing the trick. Asahi stood up to go and make some tea, and Shōyo was giving his friend big cuddles. Yu’s eyes seemed to light up a moment later as he pointed to the loft. “Hey! Koshi you have a room all to yourself now!” But that only made the situation worse, as the silver haired male pushed everyone away and ran through the kitchen and up the latter. He wasn’t in the mood anymore to be around anybody, and slammed the door.

Asahi finished up making tea and slowly made his way up the latter, trying not to spill. Opening the hatch nice and calm, Asahi slid up into the loft, taking the tea over to Koshi, who was laying in the bed in his bedtime clothes. A baggy sweater and pajama pants. The brunette sat by him and set the tray down, pouring the hot liquid into a small cup. “It needs to cool a bit…” Asahi told his friend.

“Asahi san… I don’t know what to do… I’m afraid that if I keep it, it’ll kill me. But how can I get rid of it? I would feel terrible carrying it and throwing it out into a horde of zombies when it’s born… and there aren’t any clinics open, I think Daichi knew that well enough and was trying to speed up the process…” Koshi said quietly. There were tears welling up in his eyes once more, threatening to pour out. Koshi picked up one of the cups and blew on it, his mouth stuck together with saliva from his constant sobbing. But he slowly sipped the tea, his hands shaking, face pale. Asahi sighed and shrugged.

“I’m not sure what you can do… but it’s your body, you get to choose what you can do with it, and with the baby too. You said you always wanted a family, but I can understand you being upset. You’re young, you should be living a life, going to college. But instead you’re here..” Asahi didn’t know how this was a pep talk or something, but he was trying. Asahi wasn’t good at this. Usually HE was the one who needed a pep talk, someone to remind him that everything would be just fine. But as for now, the two of them would just sit here and drink their tea, relax and try to make it through to the next day.

Soon enough the light disappeared from the sky, and stars popped up. Asahi stood with Koshi looking out the window. The silver haired male waved to the moon and a big star next to it. “Hello Tsukishima, Yamaguchi…” he muttered. Asahi did the same and then helped Koshi get into bed once more. The two of them just stared at each other for a short moment before locking in a hug, the both of them holding back tears. They couldn’t believe that their best friend was being so horrid. But, it was just another day in the apocalypse. Asahi was about to leave after lighting a candle, but Koshi grabbed his wrist. “Asahi san… please… stay with me..?” The brunette smiled slightly and took off his shoes, then climbed into the bed by Koshi’s side.  
_”Thank you…”_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically someone dies and there’s some Asanoya for the first time since chapter one

CHΔPTΣR ΣIGHT: The morning of bloodshed  
ҒI∇Σ DΔΨS LΣҒT…

Today was a day for the team to go out in groups and get supplies. They all split up into their groups, just as usual. But this excluded two. The first group, Chikara and Ryūnosuke, go to a local hospital and raid it for better supplies. Group two, Shōyo and Tobio, go to the shopping mall and loot, whatever you find necessary. Group three, Asahi and Yù, go to a local neighborhood and loot everything you can. Those two had what everyone thought was the most dangerous task, as most people had stayed in their homes and turned. But the two of them said they could do it all with little bad happenings! There was usually a group four, that being of Daichi and Suga, and they went around and got items from all around, but it was obvious they wouldn’t be going on today’s trip. Shōyo had offered for Loshi to come along with him and Tobio, but he refused. “I’ll be ok!” Koshi persisted. “I’ll clean!” And so, everyone nodded and said their goodbyes, got their stuff, and left in peace. 

I think today, instead of keeping our eye on Koshi, we’ll come back to him later. How about for now, we focus on two people we haven’t seen much of? At least together. 

The sky was still dark as Yù and Asahi walked down the street. Yù had a stick of gum in his mouth, blowing bubbles with it every so often as he swung around a baseball bat. The brunette watched him carefully, as to not get hit, then stopped him. The two looked around, then, Asahi smirked and took Yù’s hand, and they started running off towards one of the houses. The two of them broke down the door and looked around, not seeing anything wrong in here. They started looking around, not seeing any dead bodies or survivors hiding out. They then moved upstairs, looking in all of the rooms, and still seeing no signs of any other things in the home. And so, the two males went into one of the bedrooms of the top floor, shoring the door and putting a chair beneath the handle so it wasn’t openable. 

Now came the fun part. This is what the two brunettes did every week, knowing that they wouldn’t be bothered or found. A secret relationship in the apocalypse, living with plenty of other people with almost zero privacy, was plenty tough. But once a week, these two were allowed to go out and be the kind of couple they wanted. Intimate, open. Happy. 

Yù laughed a bit as he jumped onto the bed, stripping off his clothes, which was mostly made up of a white t-shirt and sport shorts, these came off along with his shoes, but not his socks. Because you know what they say, it’s not gay if you’re wearing socks. And Asahi slowly stripped down in front of the other male, then took his hair out of its usual low bun. He then crawled over top the smaller male on the bed, locking their lips together. Soon enough, what was soft turned into something tougher, biting at each other’s lips as Asahi held Yù’shamda down, gripping tightly onto his forearms. Yù wrapped his legs around Asahi’s waist, hoisting himself up to grind on the other males lower stomach. Now there was an obvious bulge in the small males boxers, and he dropped himself down back into the bed. 

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

It had been an hour now, and Asahi and Yù we’re back on the road. The two of them did what they wanted, and then hit right back to their assignment. Of course they picked up a couple of things in the house they first went in, and had been in a couple others. They had a full bag already, and another two bags, one half full the other empty. The two males were holding hands, smiling like idiots. Asahi still had his hair down from the whole activity too. These two LOOKED like they just fucked, but they’d smear some first on themselves before getting back to the base and pretend as though they had just gotten into a zombie fight. Good enough. 

But just because things were going well for the groups, didn’t mean things were going too well for Loshi, back at the base.   
“KOSHI! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! I’M SORRY OK?!” Daichi yelled out from the girls bathroom, but the silver haired male had his hands over his ears, trying to block out the noise. But it wasn’t working, and Koshi could still hear the yelling. Soon enough he stood up and walked to the corner. Koshi looked down and huffed, putting a hand on his belly. “What’s best for you..?” He muttered, then nodded. “Good idea..” 

Koshi smirked as he pushed through the front doors, running over to the side of the gym and slipping into Tobio’s shooting area. The male looked around at all of the guns, initially choosing a handgun, and running back inside. Koshi’s heart was pumping quickly as he walked gingerly across the gym floor, humming softly to the tune of a long lost song. He turned the safety lock off, and then cocked the gun, holding it to the floor just in case. Koshi slipped into the abandoned girls bathroom, and to the showers. Finally, face to face with the man who ruined his life. The brunette started laughing the moment he noticed the gun, and shook his head. “You wouldn’t dare-“ although before he could finish, the gun was right between his eyes. “Pull it.. I dare you..” 

Koshi took a deep breath and put his finger on the trigger, brows furrowing. Finally, Daichi was convinced. He knew he was about to die. “No! Don’t you dare shoot me! I’m the _Father of your baby_! You don’t want it to grow up without me, do you?! Koshi! God please! I’m sorry I did that shit to you!” But Koshi just shook his head as tears streamed down his face. Then, he pulled the trigger, blood splattering all over the walls and himself. Koshi’s eyes were wide in disbelief at what he had just done. But soon, a smile curved onto his lips. This was… the end of so much torture. Koshi felt free, like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Not a drop of guilt ran through his body. And then, he left the bathroom, turning the safety back on, and sitting down at the table. He felt content with himself! 

On a different note, Shōyo and Tobio we’re finally on their way back. Earlier than expected too. The poor ginger had been too concerned for his senpai. He felt guilty to have left him there alone with Daichi! “What if he gets loose and hurts Suga-senpai again?! Or a zombie gets in and senpai can’t take care of himself?!” Shōyo constantly yelled and wasn’t even paying attention to Tobio’s tried at advances every ten minutes. So finally, they finished getting what they needed from the mall, and Shōyo was restless to get back, almost running with how fast his pace was. Tobio told him plenty of times to calm down, that everything would be ok, but that didn’t help. 

“Do you think Suga’s gonna be ok?” Shōyo asked quietly, a frown on his face. This time, Tobio decided he should probably give his most honest answer, instead of that assurance bulshit. 

“With his luck? Probably not..” Tobio responded with a small shrug, avoiding any eye contact with the now obviously upset red head walking next to him. “Well that’s awful gloomy of you!” Shōyo yelled back in an agitated tone as they finally reached the gym. “I bet he did great on his own today!” Tobio stopped and looked at his set up, seeing an open gun case. “Hinata… one of my guns is gone…” this got a big reaction from the ginger, and a loud “WHAT?!” As Shōyo looked over the case, then started running towards the door 

Shōyo threw the doors to the gym open, breathing heavily. “SUGA-SENPAI!” He yelled. Koshi turned around from his current cleaning activity. There was blood on his shirt and on his face, but he was still smiling. “WAS THERE AN AMBUSH?!” “Nope!” “ARE YOU OKAY?!” “Yup!” Tobio watched from the door as Koshi stood up and wiped some blood off his face. 

“But we don’t have to worry about Daichi EVER again!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short, I ran low on the inspiration train recently, but I promise the next chapter will be much more exciting, and delve deeper into a character we haven’t talked much about quite yet! Have a wonderful day!

CHΔPTΣR ΠIΠΣ: Infection

Shōyo’s eyes were wide at the bloody sight in front of him. Sitting in front of him was the lifeless corpse of Daichi. Blood was splattered on the wall, and when the ginger looked over, he saw the wide grin on Koshi’s face. Why did he look so happy? He killed the first man he ever loved. The father of his child! But he looked so happy now that he knew Daichi was finally gone. So Shōyo was slightly calmer in this situation. As long as Koshi Was happy, everything was ok. Nothing could go wrong. Or so he thought…

After another ten minutes of talking everything over, the doors opened, and There was Ryūnosuke and Chikara standing there, smiling and talking with their bags filled. But this wasn’t like usual. Usually the first ones back were Chikara and Ryūnosuke, and the last ones back were Shōyo and Tobio. But, it had been ten minutes and there was still no sign of Yù and Asahi yet. The others were starting to get a bit scared, and boy did they have every right. 

Chikara peeked out the door for the fifth time, and then jumped back. “OH GOD YOU GUYS!” He yelled, running outside, the other running to the door and watching. Chikara was helping Asahi drag a bleeding Yù back to the base. Once inside the doors, everyone could see blood dripping from Yù’s neck and mouth. They set the small male down on the floor as Chikara ran off to grab his medical supplies. Asahi was visibly sobbing, holding onto his lovers hand, begging him to stay awake and to not turn into a zombie. Chikara was quick to start trying to pump his dying friend full of medications, anything to stop the turning process for some time. Once he finished that, Chikara used a scalpel to cut off tissue that had already started to die, and stitched up the open wound. Everyone was on edge watching as Chikara wrapped up the stitches, so they wouldn’t be infected or pulled out. 

Koshi wiped his eyes and looked at Chikara. “He’s gonna be ok now, right? All of those meds stopped him dying and becoming a zombie?” But he got no response, just the beginning of a sob from Chikara as he shook his head. Koshi covered his mouth and Shōyo gave him a big hug, tears forming in his own eyes too. Everyone seemed to be crying, except for Tobio, but he still looked pained and upset. Asahi was muttering that it was all his fault, that they shouldn’t have split up in that house. Ryūnosuke was trying to tell him he hadn’t done anything wrong, but it was hard between the crying. Everyone seemed genuinely upset. 

After they regained composure, Asahi and Ryūnosuke helped to get their dying friend up to the loft, and set him in the bed, covering him up. The small male had finally awoken, and had tears streaming down his pale cheeks, muttering that everything was cold, and his entire body hurt. They of course set a bucket as Yù was complaining about being nauseated. It was obvious these two were taking it the hardest, you could tell by how slow and sad they were. Asahi refuses to leave Yù’s side, no matter what. Ryūnosuke of course returned back downstairs and listened into what Chikara and Koshi were talking about. The silver haired male cleared his throat and smiled. “Well, if it helps any, I killed Daichi today..” As Koshi said that the room went silent, and Chikara shot up, running into the girls bathroom. There was a quick scream before he ran out. “WHAT THE _HELL_ SUGA?!” He yelled out angrily. The silver haired male shrugged and chuckled. “He got on my nerves for the last time.” He responded, a small smile still resting on his face. Shōyo snickered a little, thinking it was funny how happy Koshi was that he shot somebody. And not just anyone, his ex. 

As the current day seemed to drag on, there was still no sign of Asahi coming downstairs to make dinner, so Chikara decided to try his hand at cooking, with Koshi’s help as well. The two of them disappeared behind the curtain and their conversation slowly died away as they walked further. Now it was just Tobio, Shōyo, and Ryūnosuke. The three of them hadn’t a clue on what to talk about, and Ryūnosuke soon excused himself to go outside and get some fresh air. Now it was just Tobio and Shōyo. The two looked at each other sadly, then, cuddled up together. Tobio grabbed a blanket off the floor, wrapping it around he and his small lover, and kissing the top of his head. “I don’t want Noya-Senpai to die..” Shōyo whispered, tears forming in his eyes. Tobio nodded and held Shōyo tighter, trying to comfort him. But the raven hadn’t a clue how, he hadn’t been as close to Yù as Shōyo had. And of course, the tears started to fall, and small sobs escaped the ginger’s lips. 

Tobio leaned down and gave Shōyo a kiss on the forehead, running a hand through his fluffy oranges hair. Tobio wished things were normal. Wished that they could be normal high school students, go to volleyball games, talk about how badly they did on tests. But things, it seemed, could never be the same again. Tobio couldn’t imagine how many lives were lost during this epidemic. Children, adults, animals, everything was affected. And the raven hoped one day things might return to normal. There were obviously still people out there, and they could help to repopulate the earth. But that.. Well that couldn’t happen right now. Plus it’d take many years to accomplish it...


	10. Chapter 10

CHΔPTΣR TΣΠ: The backstory of Nishinoya Yù   
Four days until…

The night had been living hell. Everyone could hear the cries and the sickness coming from the loft and it was hard to sleep through that. The constant screams of pain and the sobs escaping their friends lungs were painful. Nobody slept more than an hour due to the horror up in the loft. Soon enough the sun had risen and everyone was groggy. Tiredness plagued the group of boys as they shuffled around the gym to get ready for the day. They wondered how Asahi was doing, since he was in the thick of the ruckus, and Koshi volunteered to go up and check. 

Slowly Koshi climbed up the ladder, pulling himself through the hatch and into the loft. He saw Asahi sat on the edge of the bed holding onto Yù’s hand. The smaller male was panting, tears streaming down his face with gritted teeth and his eyes shut tight. All of a sudden his grip hardened as he let out a small yell of pain, Asahi frowning and putting a hand on the side of Yù’s face. “It’s ok.. it’s ok…” he whispered softly, until the yelling stopped. Koshi noticed the skin around the wound on Yù’s neck was starting to become a dark green hue, mixed with purples and reds and browns, as if it had been infected. Or like a pistachio. It depends on how funny you wanna try to make this sad situation. 

Koshi stood up slowly and walked over to the bed. Asahi looked over, his eyes red and puffy, probably from hours of nonstop crying. The brunette looked back down at you, just wiping tears from his face and trying to get him to calm down. “Asahi..” Koshi said softly. “We need to talk, please? It can just be on the other side of the room..” Asahi nodded and let go of Yù’s hand, standing up and walking across the room with Koshi. “Look.. I know how much you love Noya, but, I don’t think he’s gonna last too much longer.. and I don’t want you to get hurt when he does finally turn, so-“

“No! No we can’t! We can’t do that, I know what you’re trying to say! He’s gonna get better! It’ll take time!” Asahi pleaded, another round of tears coming to his eyes. He didn’t want to see Yù in this position, but he didn’t want him to die either. There was still hope for him, right? He wanted there to be some way that Yù could get better but there was nothing that they could find out there remotely close to a cure. Only something to delay the time until they turn. Asahi knew that his lover didn’t have much more time on his clock. And he hated to think of that. He remembered when things were so much simpler than this…

_Four months ago, on a rainy day, Yù’s parents were out for the weekend and they had left their son alone. Rain pelted against the glass as Yù and Asahi we’re cuddling in bed, clothless, looking out the window. Yù let out a happy sigh as he looked up at the brunette holding him, smiling a bit. “Hey, come on big guy get up, m hungry.. go make me some food..” He said with a kiss to Asahi’s chest. Asahi groaned softly as he sat up, getting out of bed and slipping on his boxer shorts, looking back down at Yù. “Oh you want me to come with?” He said in a fake surprised tone. Asahi chuckled and pulled the blankets off, throwing a clean pair of boxers at Yù, and then walked out of the room._

_Yù soon joined his lover in the kitchen, watching him cook up some snacks. It was simply some taikyaki, ones with chocolate filling as that’s all Yù had. He liked chocolate so what? Well, anyways, while the microwave was doing it’s job, Yù jumped up and sat on the counter, Asahi moving over and string on his knees in front of Yù, kissing the insides of his thighs and listening to the small laughs coming from his lover. “Asahi that tickles stop it!” He demanded in a happy tone. The brunette smirked and moved upwards, kissing underneath his bellybutton. Yeah it still tickled a bit, but it was mostly arousing. Yù bit his lip, setting his hand gently on Asahi’s head and started slowly pushing it down…_  
_The microwave went off as Asahi was messing with the waistband of Yù’s boxers. He jumped at the sound of the microwave and then stood up. Yù groaned and hopped off the counter, following after Asahi to get the taiyaki. The fish shaped breading was steaming hot and Asahi set it by the cold window to cool it down faster. It only took a couple of minutes before the two of them started eating the treats, and would shoot glances at each other every so often. Some had lustful intentions, others were just happy they could be here together. And once the plate was empty, the two males were all over each other. Yù quickly swept the newspaper and box of cereal on the dining room table to the floor as Ashi pinned him down on top. Nobody would have believed these two were ever doing something so steamy as this, but they were surprisingly good at hiding the signs. If it so happened that Yù was feeling a bit frisky during the day, he’d wait until lunch and then go find Asahi. The two of them would sneak off to a closet at the end of an empty hall and do what they needed to do in the short time they had before classes started again. Before, Asahi hadn’t really liked the thought of public sex, but once he and Yù had done it in the closet for the first time, it seemed pretty damn ok. And then it started happening on a schedule. Every Tuesday and Thursday they’d meet up in the closet. Nobody seemed to care that they’d disappear on those days, probably thinking they had something more important to do. Ryūnosuke was always a bit confused when he couldn’t find his friend, but he’d just go and eat with Chikara on those days. And for the past months their relationship was a complete secret, up until…_

“God dammit you can’t shoot him I love him!” Asahi yelled, running back to the bed and getting down by Yù’s side. “I love him more than anything! God he’s my sunshine!” The tears were flowing from his eyes by now, dropping off his chin and onto his arms and onto the bed sheets. Yù’s eyes opened a bit as he looked at Asahi, reaching over and taking his hand. “Please don’t die on me..” Asahi begged. “Please…”

Koshi stared with wide eyes at what was happening. Well this was surprising in the best of ways. He was glad that Asahi and Yù were In love, but to have that love crushed? Thrown into the trash? Koshi knew how that felt for sure. So he nodded and left the loft, going back down to the stage where Chikara and Shōyo were waiting. Koshi sighed heavily and looked at the two sadly. “We can’t risk it.. He’s gonna turn soon, and probably tonight. Hinata. Tell Kageyama to be ready for what he might need to do..”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sad. Like, every other chapter lmao

CHΔPTΣR ΣLΣ∇ΣΠ: The final gunshot

Tobio’s eyes shot open at what his friend had said. Prepare his gun? No, he didn’t want to. He believed there had to be another way. Like a cage or something. But a cage could always be broken huh? So he hadn’t a choice but to listen to the request he was given, no matter how terrible it may be. Tobio felt like he was going to be sick then, just excusing himself and running outside. He went behind his table and sat down on the cold grass. This seemed so.. unreal. Just yesterday things seemed to be fine, turning around. Koshi was happy, and that seemed like the best thing at the time. Then something horrible happened. Why? Why did Yù have to become so sick? Why was he targeted? Tobio wished his senpai had never gotten bit, that he was still jumping around and smiling, talking nonsense. But right now, Yù was laying in bed screaming and throwing up, for all he knew Yù was already dead. A mindless killer. 

There was a sudden shift in mood. Instead of anger and fear, there was sadness. Tobio’s eyes filled with tears, and he tried to hold them back, but to no avail. The tears started pouring out, small sobs escaping the ravens lips. Sorrow washed over his face and his hand gripped a lock of his black hair tightly. He hated crying, he felt so weak doing that. But he couldn’t stop himself from doing so, as he felt like the world, finally, was really truly ending. Up until now he was in disbelief that the earth was in the decay state, and that most human life was gone. But right now, everything was sinking in. Quickly. And it hurt his chest, made him feel as though there was a plastic bag over his head, like God was suffocating him. He hadn’t a clue of what to do anymore! He had to shoot someone! He had to shoot a second person! Or was it his third? He’d shot so many people already, but it hurt so bad this time because he _cared_ about the person he was killing! 

Tobio’s eyes shot open as he heard footsteps, covering his face in shame. He heard the steps get closer, knowing they were human by the pattern and the silence of the person nearing him. He then felt a hand on the side of his face, slowly looking up at the person in front of him. His vision was blurry from the tears, but he knew who it was. Fluffy ginger hair, big doe eyes, and a soft expression. Before Tobio could say anything, Shōyo’s arms were wrapped around him, and the tears started falling again, stinging his eyes from how much salt was in them. Shōyo seemed to be handling this very well, holding back any tears of his own so that Tobio didn’t have to worry about anyone but himself right now. The times were pretty tough, yeah, but they were gonna get through this. They would take everything nice and easy…

The rain started to fall again, first a small tapping sound on the tarp. Then more rapid until the sound of the rain hitting the tarp was drowning out everything else. Clouds crowded up the sunlight and any trace of bright blue, just causing a gloomy atmosphere. Finally Tobio finished his moment of sadness, kissing Shōyo’s neck softly. The ginger chuckled a bit and wiped his eyes. “Hey, I came out here to comfort you.. not to have fun..” he muttered, pulling away, but keeping his arms lossless wrapped around Tobio’s neck. The raven had a slight smile on his face as he looked around. “There’s nobody out here to judge us..” he responded quietly, pulling Shōyo into another kiss. The two of them laughed a little, feeling slightly better now. Hey, things were going to get much worse, right? Why not take a moment to stop and smell the roses, right? These two really needed this scene to unfold right now. All seemed lost until their lips collided, and they knew that they always had each other to lean on in times of need. And right now was one of those times. They needed each other so so badly.

After a quick moment of happiness, they heard the gym doors open. Back to reality, _(oop, there goes gravity)_ and back to the horror show inside. Tobio stood up and Shōyo followed after. It was Ryūnosuke, his face drained of colour and his eyes dull. He looked at the two before sighing and looking away. “Suga wants you two back inside.. and Uhm, I don’t blame ya for runnin’ off, Kageyama.. what you have to do.. it’s.. and he’s my best friend so I feel ya.. just come back inside..” Ryunosuke looked like he was holding back tears as he disappeared back inside. Shōyo frowned and looked up at Tobio, as if to say, “what are you gonna do next?” Well, to be honest, he really didn’t know, even if it was clear what he was about to do. The raven but his lip before picking up a shotgun, making sure there were bullets in it. 

The two went back inside, and Tobio’s stomach was churning from how high his anxiety was. He wanted to throw up, punch someone, and cry all at once. But he had to keep a calm composure through this, so his expression was blank. Shōyo cleared his throat and went off the other way, towards the loft. He was going to go say goodbye to Yù. This was the last time he would see him alive, so he would make it special. Talk to him through the shrieks, the crying. 

Once in the loft, Asahi had fallen asleep. Yù seems to be awake, and no longer looking as though he was suffering. He looked over, and Shōyo saw his tired and puffy eyes. And the patches of dead skin all over his neck and face. Shōyo walked over and sat down quietly, trying not to wake the other brunette. You knew the reason for the visit, leaning in to whisper. “I know I’m gonna die.. I’m glad you came to say bye to me..” Yù said, smiling a little. 

Shōyo felt a tear roll down his face. “Yeah, I thought I needed to do this… I mean, if this is the last time we’ll ever see each other before Kageyama puts a bullet in your head…” Yù laughed a little at this statement before wincing and placing a hand on his forehead. He had a wicked headache, and it felt like someone was stabbing his brain. Slowly though, so that he didn’t die straight off the bat. “Hey, Noya..” the brunette looked up and nodded. “You never taught me how to do the rolling thunder…” the two of them chuckled softly before Shōyo stood up and nodded. “I’ll miss you..” he whispered, then ran back downstairs. 

Next up was Ryūnosuke. His best friend in the whole wide world. He was crying as he and Yù recalled all of their good memories. The ones of Shimizu, field trips, seeing wonderful things together. They didn’t want any of those good times to disappear. “As long as I’m alive I’ll keep you alive too! In memory I mean!” Ryūnosuke choked out as he and Yù very tightly bro hugged. Asahi was awake by now, just sitting there watching with tired and sad eyes. 

Everyone took turns coming upstairs and saying their goodbyes, until once again it was just Yù and Asahi. They stared at each other for a moment before Asahi burst into tears, wrapping his arms around the other male. He wasn’t ready for this. He didn’t want this to be goodbye. He wanted to spend the rest of his waking days with Yù. But he couldn’t. “God dammit.. why do you have to leave me…” he whispered through gritted teeth. The two of them locked lips for a moment before Yù started coughing, softly at first, but then it became more violent until there was blood and his breath was short. Asahi helped him lay down and then wiped the tears from his eyes. “As much as I hate to say it, I guess… that this is goodbye..”


End file.
